1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an inkjet print head and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an inkjet print head having improved durability and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial inkjet printer uses an ink, which may include a metal, such as copper, gold, silver or the like, and ceramic and polymer as well as dye. The inkjet printer is used for a method of direct printing on a substrate, a film, fabric, a display apparatus or the like used in various devices such as an industrial graphic display apparatus, a display apparatus, a solar cell or the like. Especially, the inkjet printer is being used for forming a color filter and an alignment layer for aligning liquid crystals, in a display device.
The inkjet printer requires a print head having super precision and high reliability to realize a fine printing. An inkjet print head using a micro electro mechanical system (“MEMS”) process is being researched and developed. A nozzle part of the inkjet print head controlling an emission of the ink may be within the MEMS process, however, other parts may be assembled by an adhesive.